One More Chance
by Tenshi No Shade
Summary: Serena dies, saving the man that she loves. He wishes to be with her. His wish gets granted or dose fate and destiny have a different idea?? Ideas always welcome and on parings!!! CH2. H/S. in need of help for future chapters!!!
1. Default Chapter

One More Chance

By: Sere-kun

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing OR Sailor Moon, but I do own the story line.  So don't sue me, I don't own a lot, but my parents do!!  Or if you feel board, go sue Bill Gates, probably lose, but you can sure try!  Now on with the story!!!

Prologue

With her last breath, she told her lover, " Nothing is braver than your honesty, my life was your faith and love in me."

As she told him this, tears of love came rolling down his checks from his Prussian blue eyes.  He was the only man she had loved with everything she had.  He knew this, because they had known each other from the begging of time.  They had sacrificed everything for each other to be happy, (AN- I do mean EVERY little thing) though not many people thought that was such a good idea, they said they'd never last, but they did.  They also said that they should not be together, but here they are, but now one is dying all because she wanted to save him.

He could still feel a little bit of her strength, but he knew it would not last.  By the time the others got here, she'd be gone.  He could feel every little bit of strength go away ever second. " You have to make it, they'll be here soon, please hold on" he cried. 

" I don't have that…………….much strength left."

"Why did you have to go and do this?!  You know you didn't have to! Why! Why? I still need you." He told her though his tears.

"Because I love you.  And I'll do anything for you"

"But now how am I supposed to live.  I don't want to live without you."

"You will and you can.  If you love me as much as I love you, you'll find away to find the desire to live, but if it helps, I'll always be with you, no matter what." He felt the last of her strength go; he knew she died because of him.  He was such an idiot!  To just stand there and let people shot at him, but it didn't help any that he was drunk.  But he was happy for he death, she would be able to see her family, it was because of him that they all died.  Funny, he told her that he killed her family, but she didn't push him away, like all the others had.  They had a very long and painful history, both because of the other.

As he was thinking this, his thoughts escaped his mouth, as if he was praying to a higher power.

"All I want is one more chance," he cried, "one more chance.  All I want is to be with her.  She was my everything.  I lived for her.  I lived to feel her, touch her, comfort her, take her pain away, kiss her, wake up next to her, hug her, and just to love her for all of eternity!!  Please, I beg of you, give me one more chance!!"  As he pleaded with the gods and goddess, a bright and heavenly light surrounded him.  He would get his "wish".  He might be able to save her.  His one and only love.  The person that understood him the best, his equal.


	2. Chapter 1: Why did you leave me, love?

Chapter 1: Why did you leave me, love?

            *As the light fades, he saw that he was in the middle of what appeared to be a park, a park that seemed very familiar to him. 'Why dose this place seem so familiar?' he thought.  He would have been able to see the place better, if it hadn't been the middle of the night.  "Here is the one chance that you wished for, we will not do this again, but since you helped save this planet, we were willing to give you a chance to regain your humanity.' Some unknown voice said to him in his head.

            "Who's there?!" a familiar voice questioned.

            'Serena' he thought. 'It can't be her.  She's dead.  Wait…the one chance that I wished for, it came true!'

            "I asked who's there?" "Serena" asked again, this time taking out her gun and clicking the safety off, ready to shot the person that would not answer her.  This person had made her repeat herself, something she never did.

            "Hiiro Yui"

            "Hi…. Hiiro Yui?"

            "Yeah, now that I told you my name, do I get one?"

            "That's not possible."

            "What? Name?"

            "Serena.  Serena Kiryu.  You supposed to be dead."

            "No I'm not.  Do I look dead Bunny?"

            "How do you know that name?"

            "It's what I've always call you."

            "I don't even know you!!!" 'Or do I... I have to stop drinking…. it's making me see things….'

            "Yes, you do!" 'Why doesn't she know me…she should…I'm the only one that calls her that…. well maybe not the only one.'

            "If I know you, then I wouldn't have asked what I did." 'Why do I get the feeling that I know this 'Hiiro Yui', he's dead.'?

            "But you do!  Why can't you see that I'm NOT dead?  Serena.  Bunny.  I love you… I always wanted to tell you that, but I never got the chance."

            "NO YOU DON'T, YOU NEVER DID!!!"

Surprised by her outburst, she continued, this time, not so pissed or hurt, "If you love or loved me, then why did you leave my all alone?" as she said this, unshed tears ran down her porcelain checks. 

            "What did you say?"

            "Which part?"

            "The second one." He wanted to make sure that he heard what she said.

            "I said if you love or loved me, then why did you leave my all alone?  Why do you care, you never thought about me!! Our friends!!!  Our FAMILY!!!"

            "What family?"

            "You don't know?"  
            "No, other wise I wouldn't be asking."

            "You have a four-year old daughter, that doesn't even know her dad is dead!!" 

            "Since when do I have a family?"

            "Since five years ago….my love and I got married and had a child."

            "Bunny, I'm your only love."

            "Will you stop calling me that!!!  Like I said before, I don't know you, now this conversation is OVER!!" with that she walked off.

            He could not believe this, was he just going to stand there and let her walk away?  Hell no.  He just took of after her, he was going to try and make her see that he was not dead.

            "Bun….Serena!!"

            "What do you want now, I told you already I'm not talking to you."

            "Why can't you see that I'm NOT DEAD!!!"

            " Yes you are…. Only unless…."

            "Only unless what?"

            "That wish I made came true."*


	3. Chapter 2: The truth about Hiiro

Chapter 2: The Truth About Hiiro

            *He just stood there, waiting for her to explain what she meant by her wish.  And also about "If you love me, then why did you leave me."

            "Tell me what you mean."

            "What do I mean by what?" she retorted.

            "You said that you made a wish, and that if I love you, then why did I leave you."

            "The wish I made was to be with you.  And I also take it, you not the real Hiiro Yui?"

            "Why would you say I'm not the real Hiiro?" he just decided to ignore the wish part.

            "Because, you're supposed to be dead.  Not standing here."

            "Serena, how exactly did I or this other Hiiro, die?" his curiosity got the better of him on that one.

            "You died while trying to save me from getting shot." Now the truth comes out!

            He could not believe what she just said!  He died the same exact way she died!  Now this was beyond what he was thinking.   It also confused him to no end.

            'Hiiro' that voice same as before 'there is one major difference between your world and this one.  As you may have already figured out, in this one, your dead, by the same way she died in your time. Tell her what happened.  It may help you a little bit.' As this unknown person or thing said that to him, he did not realize that he was staring at Serena, who was now blushing.

            He thought things through in his head, before he opened his mouth, ' Now it all makes sense.  That would also be why she's been saying the things she has been.  But what about their family?'

            "Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?" she shook him out of his thoughts.

            "Ohhhh, what?"

            "Will you stop staring at me like I'm a crazy person?"

            "Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said."

            "You…. thinking for once…call out the National Guard!!! Hiiro Yui did something nice for once!!" she just could not help it, it was a once in a life time opportunity, one she was not willing to pass up. "And what may I ask, where you thinking about??"  
            "I'm going to tell you something, but you cannot tell anyone else or runaway."

She was starting to feel a little more like herself with the Hiiro. "Yeah right, if you are anything like the Hiiro I know, you would chase me down and then tell me or try a shoot me.  But I really don't think you'll try the last one.  Plus, I think I know better."

             "Let's see.  First off, I'm not from this time or world.  I just figured that out.  See, in my time, you died, saving me.  But in this one, it's the opposite.  That's why I've said some of the things I have.  That would also be why I didn't know about your family, in mine, we're married, but we don't have a child yet."

            "I kindda figured that much out, unlike you!! God, your such a dumb ass!!"

            "Don't call me that, I'm just slow.  Duo is the dumb ass, not me.  One more thing, are Quatre and the others still around?"  
            "No, they all committed suicide, just to be with you.  Don't ask me why I didn't.  Probably because I have to take care of your daughter!"

            "What do you mean their dead!?"

            "It was just a joke, they are still around.  Must you be serious 24/7?"

            "I hate jokes."

With that said, they just walked around like they always had.  Talking to each other, and both had stared to get tired. *

So what do you guys think so far??  I have to type up the other 3 chapters I have.  Please review!! It would mean so much to me!!!


	4. POLL

One More Chance: Couple Poll

This poll is to help me out with couples because I really have no idea on who should be together.  It will also help my mind think of things to write.  And if you guys have any other couples that you can think of, but no yaoi( Not against, just can't write it) or yuri( THAT I'm just against)

Poll

Duo/Rei

Duo/Lita

Duo/Mina

Duo/Ami

Trowa/ Rei

Trowa/ Lita

Trowa/ Mina

Trowa/ Ami

Quatre/ Rei

Quatre/ Lita

Quatre/ Mina

Quatre/ Ami

Wu Fei/ Rei

Wu Fei/ Lita

Wu Fei/ Mina

Wu Fei/ Ami


	5. NOTE::: IMPORTANT::::::

NOTE

This is just a note from me to you guys.  I am slowly working on writing chapters, I just need some ideas, I run out of them all to quickly.  So if any of you have ideas that would be great!!!

I have also figured out who's paired with who!!  I decided to take out Mina, I just can't see how see fits into the story, so in stead, I'm going to put two of Outers in, but not Pluto, sorry Pluto fans, well I might give her a very minor part, but that would be all.  Well, here are the parings:

Duo will be with Hotaru

Trowa will be with Ami

Quatre will be Lita

Wu Fei is with Rei

Haruka will be Sere's "big sister"

Well, that's all I could come up with!!!

If you guys want to send ideas to **shadow_eyes_goddess@hotmail.com **that would be great!!

Thanks bunches!!!

~*~*~* Sere- Kun


End file.
